My Characters' Profiles
by The Green Seer
Summary: I thought I'd do a list with my OC's bios instead of putting them on my profile page and have them take a lot of space. I've noticed that I needed new characters with each story and I didn't want to have them mixed up in my head so I'm putting them here in order for both me and you to have a look at them whenever we want. If you wish to use them, please inform me first. That's all!
1. Demon Love - Demon Mess

**These two have been my very first true characters. Karyne, as you probably know, appeared in Demon Love and right afterwards had to undergo a total transformation in order to demolish the Mary-Sue within her. I think it didn't go exactly as planned, but in my opinion it is an improvement.**

**Kadin has also been in my mind from the beginning; the moment I began sketching The Power Within series actually. I have decided to wait doing his profile since he was supposed to appear in the last part, but as you may guess, he became my _favorite_ character and I couldn't help having him around sooner.**

* * *

**Name**: Karyne

**Sex**: Female.

**Nicknames**: Kitten, Red Sakura, The Wild Goddess, The Immortal Assassin.

**Race**: Cat Demon.

**Birth Place**: Underworld.

**Birth Date**: 20th of July.

**Sign**: Cancer.

**Current Residence**: China.

**Occupation**: Thief, Assassin.

**Status**: Criminal, Neutral.

**Hobbies**: Sleeping during the day, sword practicing, reading criminal books, cleaning, cooking.

**Appearance**: She has pale skin, long, dark, pink hair that reaches to her hips, pale, pink eyes with slit pupils, furry white ears on top of her head and a white tail. Other traits that prove her non-human descent are the fangs and the claws.

**Clothes**: She is usually wearing a black corset with silver lacing on the back, fingerless leather gloves also with silver strings, tight black pants, and knee-high, heeled boots.

**Face Expressions**: Bored or uninterested mostly, around people she doesn't particularly like, annoyed, and around people she likes playful.

**Health**: In perfect shape.

**Hygiene**: She washes daily whenever she is home as she hates feeling dirty during her free time.

**Quirks**: Whenever she's thinking a problem she paces around her house, absently cleaning or taking objects and putting them somewhere else. It makes it hard for her afterwards, when she searches for them and doesn't find them.

**Physical Flaws: **A scar running down her back about ten years old, and a bullet wound on her abdomen, right beneath the ribs on the right side; Also, she considers it a physical flaw her small chest.

**Physical Qualities: **Slim, hourglass figure but she mostly appreciates her long legs.

**Movement**: Silent and graceful.

**Strengths**: Serious, ambitious, knowledgeable when it comes to demons, intelligent, an exceptional actress, confident.

**Flaws**: Vengeful, secretive, cruel, manipulative, cunning.

**A virtue that describes her**: Diligence.

**A sin that describes her**: Avarice.

**Greatest Fear**: Dying.

**Other Fears**: Water, losing Clay's affection.

**Biggest Regret**: Not listening to her mother and yelling at her before she was killed.

**Other Regrets**: Lying to Clay.

**Weapons**: A katana that she keeps tied to her waist.

**Powers**: Enhanced hearing, olfaction, and sight, quick reflexes, stronger than the average human, demonic powers (blasts of dark energy).

**History**: She has been separated from her family at an early age when they all were murdered by a mysterious person or persons and for an unknown reason. She ran away, searching shelter in the human realm, where she spent the next fifty years creating a name for herself as an outlaw.

**General Behavior**: She has pretty much created a persona to be around the Xiaolin gang with as a happy, bad-tempered, stubborn, funny and trustworthy companion. However, how she truly is, is a different story. She is most of the time a stoic and cold person, a bit paranoid, quiet and distant. When on missions, she does what she was ordered to do no matter what, never leaving behind any witnesses. The nicknames she gained came mostly from the organizations or the people she worked for. She has no inhibitions about using her body to seduce her victims and no qualms regarding ending their lives afterwards. She shows signs of annoyance by the twitching of her ears or fingers and when pushed over the edge she becomes violent and out for blood. She knows what is good for her; she's vigilant when in delicate situations and flees when things go out of control and when she's not emotionally involved. She stays true to her client's decisions, and believes in the client's confidentiality: never reveal the nature of the assignment or the identity of the ones involved unless it's part of the task.

* * *

**Name:** Kadin

**Sex:** Male.

**Nickname:** Rangi.

**Race:** Black Dragon.

**Birthplace:** Unknown.

**Birthday:** 3rd of January.

**Sign:** Capricorn.

**Current Residence:** China.

**Occupations:** Plotting his Master's return, getting to know the modern world.

**Status:** Inactive member of the Heylin side.

**Hobbies and Interests:** Interior design, classic music, zombie movies, pranks, flying.

**Appearance: **He has tanned, olive skin, bright slit yellow eyes and long midnight blue hair tied in a high ponytail with two strands framing his face that reach down to his collar bones.

**Clothes: **He typically wears an oversized, black cloak that completely covers his body and that he only takes off during a fight. His attire consists of baggy black pants with many pockets, a simple gray top ripped on the back as to allow his wings to grow if he needs them and two belts, one blue and one red, crossed around his waist. When he goes outside, in public areas, he wears dark sunglasses so to cover his eyes.

**Face Expressions:** Usually smug, during an important assignment serious sometimes showing arrogance.

**Obsessions:** Always prove himself more superior in his Master's eyes than anyone else.

**Physical Flaws:** Old battle scars mainly on his back.

**Physical Qualities:** Tall, lean and muscular.

**Movement:** It displays confidence and superiority.

**Strengths:** Patient, resourceful, loyal, intelligent, self-assured.

**Flaws:** Treacherous, arrogant, dictatorial, manipulative, rude.

**A virtue that describes him:** Diligence.

**A sin that describes him:** Pride.

**Greatest Fear:** Disappointing his Master.

**Other Fears:** Zombies and anything related to them.

**Biggest Regret:** Not saving his clan from destruction.

**Other Regrets:** Not taking a job.

**Weapons:** None.

**Powers:** While in human form he has swift reflexes and heightened senses. His real form is a black dragon but he can turn parts of his body in their real shape like claws, tail or wings whenever he wants. He also has a grasp of black magic.

**History:** He is as old as the world, one of the only four individuals, still present, that witnessed the beginning of the dispute between Xiaolin and Heylin, the other being Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya and Hades. He was part of the Black Dragon Clan, one of the races who supported Citon, the man that came to be known as The Father of Heylin. Not possessing a high rank in the clan, Kadin was pretty much free to do as he pleased and so he befriended Citon and remained by his side throughout the war. He was deeply hurt when his family was killed, however he avenged them by destroying a large part of the Earth Dragons and rendering them almost extinct. He wasn't there when his Master was defeated because he had already been imprisoned, ironically, by the Earth Dragons.

**General Behavior: **At first meetings, Kadin acts relaxed and cocky, most of the times to secretly analyze or just to annoy the other person. He has a childish streak as he doesn't like to be fooled or to lose and he also tends to rise up to challenges when provoked, even thought that is quite a hard feat to accomplish and only happens around someone he truly hates or respects. He is very confident and has a superiority complex. During fights he often uses rude comments and reminders of the difference in strength between them in order to distract his opponent and win. He is a playful character in the way that he uses words to confuse and deceive others, sometimes using logic and bringing up past deeds to convince them to do his bidding. Around his Master and old friend, Kadin is quite an agreeable person, calm and funny, most of the times giving tips and ideas to him. His relationships with Citon's commanders differs. He is a bit wary of Seth, choosing to put several meters between them only because of the nature of his minions (cadavers and skeletons) while he enjoys spending time with Darshan as they both have a fetish of mentally messing with their victims. He likes Disha mostly because she is hot and they share the same passion for flying but when it comes to Hades he would rather jump in a volcano or hang above a pit of sharks by his ears. He has never revealed his loathe for the Underworld Emperor mainly since Citon held him in high regards, but the truth is that he hates the man for his vanity and narcissism never mind that he, himself, acts likewise in certain situations. However, he vigorously denies any comparison between him and Hades stating that he isn't a sloth as to put others to do his work like Hades does.

* * *

**This covers Demon Love/Demon Mess. The next OC's are from Waltzing With Death V2.**


	2. Waltzing With Death V2

**Those guys are the main cast of the story Waltzing With Death V2, the new generation on both Xiaolin and Heylin side.**

* * *

**Name: **Kassandra.

**Nicknames: **Kassie, Kass.

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Birthplace: **London, England.

**Birthday: **1st of May.

**Sign: **Taurus.

**Current Residence: **Xiaolin Temple, China.

**Status: **Wudai Warrior.

**Appearance: **White skin, straight black hair reaching mid-back with two pink front bangs, gray eyes, usually wears a pink tank top over a black long-sleeved shirt, sports tan pants and sneakers.

**Hobbies and Interests: **Lazing around, anything sweet, rain, bickering with Han, Joseph, brushing her hair, the forest during the night, swimming.

**Bad Tendencies: **Over-exerting herself which potentially leads to heavy self injuring.

**Dislikes:** Having someone control her life, being reprimanded, being teased, large cities, crowds.

**General Mood: **Cold, uncaring.

**Obsessions: **Gaining control over her powers.

**Physical Flaws: **Scars from over-due training.

**Physical Qualities: **Beautiful hair.

**Movement:** Loud, confident.

**Strengths: **Confident, loyal, caring (in her own way), ambitious, courageous.

**Flaws:** Rude, short-tempered, wild, obnoxious, guarded with her emotions.

**Greatest Fear: **Ending up on the streets.

**Other Fears:** Going back to London, crowded areas.

**Biggest Regret: **Not watching her grandmother properly.

**Other Regrets:** Being unable to confess her feelings because of her pride.

**Weapons:** None.

**Powers: **Dragon of Lightning.

**History: **She has been living with her grandmother in England after her parents died in an earthquake since she was ten. When she was invited at the Temple she has been excited, however, leaving her only relative alive alone had her refusing the offer. A few months later, though, while she was sleeping in her room, her grandma went out for some morning shopping and she was caught in a car crash. She died, and Kassie left to China heartbroken and guilty.

**Personality: **Usually, Kassie is a very active and rebellious girl, choosing to live by her own rules. She only listens to Master Ren and even then with a twist. She is devoted to her training but she can be seen some days just lounging around the temple and doing nothing. She is impatient, acts just as her emotions dictate and refuses to back down from a challenge. She hides her pain with a cold and unwavering exterior. She is harsh, cruel and keeps her own problems to herself, thus making others believe she is a conceited and disrespectful person. However, she only tries to protect herself from bonding and possibly being left alone once again.

* * *

**Name: **Han

**Nicknames: **Brat (from Kassie).

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male.

**Birthplace: **Xian, China.

**Birthday: **10th of August.

**Sign: **Leo.

**Current Residence: **Xiaolin Temple, China.

**Status: **Wudai Warrior.

**Appearance:** Long black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, black almond shaped eyes, wears a simple black top with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He has a pendant with a Sphinx that he always wears around his left wrist.

**Hobbies and Interests:** Cloud watching, water, sleeping beneath a tree, reading, training, tea, ancient subjects such as mythology, astronomy, alchemy, the beach.

**Bad Tendencies: **Sticks to the rules a bit too much.

**Dislikes: **Anyone who breaks the rules, being out-staged, books treated badly, mornings, heat, fake people, storms.

**General Mood: **Happy, good-humored.

**Obsessions: **Rules.

**Physical Flaws:** A birth sign on the back of his left shoulder in the shape of a flaming bird that he hates.

**Physical Qualities:** Cute smile, strong body.

**Movement: **Bold, steady.

**Strengths:** Optimistic, respectful, brave, intelligent, funny.

**Flaws: **Impulsive, stubborn, sometimes annoying, proud, too emotionally involved.

**Greatest Fear: **Getting lost in a dark, lonely place, like a cave or a forest.

**Other Fears: **Small spaces.

**Biggest Regret:** Failing to reach Master Ren's expectations.

**Weapons: **None.

**Powers: **Dragon of Fire.

**History:** Unlike the others, Han comes from a rich family; his mother is a model and his father is a businessman. He is the only child, therefore, his parents were reluctant of letting him leave to the temple. Nevertheless, after much persistence, he was allowed to go with the condition that he contacts them weekly, even every day.

**Personality: **Being born in an influenced family, Han had been taught since he was little to respect his elders, always be nice and go around trouble with a collected and smart approach. Such a demanding life has never seem to bother him and under his mother's guidance he learned how to be severe yet still kind with others. Now, outside that environment, he shows a rash behavior, a stubborn attitude and a thirst for knowledge that he hadn't been able to delve into while with his parents. He is easily riled up by Kassie who he found out shares a few traits with him.

* * *

**Name: **Joseph

**Nicknames: **Handsome, Cutie (from Kassie).

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male.

**Birthplace: **Haifa, Israel.

**Birthday: **5th of February.

**Sign: **Aquarius.

**Current Residence: **Xiaolin Temple, China.

**Status: **Wudai Warrior.

**Appearance: **Tall, blonde with light chocolate eyes, bronzed skin, wears a dark blue jacket over a black t-shirt, and blue pants with black converse; has a red, braided, string bracelet from his younger sister that he always keeps on his right wrist.

**Hobbies and Interests: **Twilight, desert, horses, spring, his family, both past and present, training, flying, the fresh air of the mountains.

**Bad Tendencies: **Insomnia.

**Dislikes:** Humidity, cold temperatures, bullies, modern weapons, wars.

**General Mood:** Serious.

**Obsessions: **Protecting his family and friends.

**Physical Flaws: **A burn mark on the left side of his abdomen.

**Physical Qualities:** Tall, lean.

**Movement:** Unyielding.

**Strengths: **Loyal to a fault, mature, compassionate, intelligent, focused.

**Flaws:** Self-sacrificial, stubborn, prefers to hide his feeling from everyone thinking they're not that important in comparison to theirs, takes everything as his responsibility, vengeful.

**Greatest Fear:** Losing everything he loves.

**Other Fears: **Seeing his friends and family hurt.

**Biggest Regret:** Leaving his younger brother and sister alone.

**Other Regrets:** Not taking Miwa seriously and risking injury to his teammates.

**Weapons: **None.

**Powers: **Dragon of Metal.

**History: **During the Civil War in Israel his parents were murdered, so he and his baby siblings were taken to an orphanage. They lived there until he was fifteen when the city was turned into a battlefield. While trying to search for other surviving kids, he left his brother and sister alone, but when he returned he found them being killed by soldiers. He was furious and, unconsciously, he activated his dragon powers killing them but getting wounded in the process. He was eventually found by Master Ren and Daris and taken to the temple.

**Personality: **Joseph is mainly the type of the silent protector. He is hesitant who he gets attached to but when it happens he would go to great lengths in order to assure their safety. He cares deeply for any living being, though, whoever crosses him would forever be guaranteed his wrath. He acts as the big brother of the group despite being younger than Han, and is often seen as the mediator. He is by far the wisest and helps keep everyone with their feet on the ground, however, he usually doesn't include himself in his lectures as he believes his life doesn't matter as much as his friends'. By constantly putting himself down, he finds the determination to become stronger sometimes, like Kassie, ending up hurting himself during training. What he is sure of is that he would gladly take anyone's place in his family to die for.

* * *

**Name: **Suna

**Nicknames:** None.

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female.

**Birthplace: **Kyoto, Japan.

**Birthday:** 17th of October.

**Sign: **Libra.

**Current Residence: **Xiaolin Temple, China.

**Status: **Wudai Warrior.

**Appearance: **She has blue eyes, light red hair that reaches past her shoulders; she usually wears a white t-shirt and dark green shorts with black knee high boots and red socks; she has a silver medallion with a moon and a musical note.

**Hobbies and Interests:** Singing, dancing, cooking, sakura trees, mango, ninja warriors, the full moon, moonstone, dogs.

**Bad Tendencies: **Stalking Joseph.

**Dislikes:** Noises, fights, blood, crawlers, winter, cold temperatures, Miwa, having someone look through her stuff, people teasing her regarding her habit of collecting stuff.

**General Mood:** Helpful.

**Obsessions:** Gathering souvenirs every time they go out.

**Physical Flaws:** Nearly non-existent breasts.

**Physical Qualities: **Good eyesight, acrobatic.

**Movement: **Careful, quiet.

**Strengths: **Diplomatic, hospitable, charming, peaceful, sociable.

**Flaws: **Indecisive, easily distracted, vain, insecure, naïve.

**Greatest Fear:** Drowning.

**Other Fears: **Being buried alive.

**Biggest Regret:** Not owning something from Japan.

**Other Regrets: **Never visiting Japan.

**Weapons:** None.

**Powers: **Dragon of Sound.

**History: **She was born in Japan, but her family moved away when her father lost his job and the house. They went to live with her aunt in Singapore when she was a few months old, thus growing up and never seeing her natal land. During the rainy season, when she was seven, their house has been flooded and she nearly drowned, having been caught inside at that time.

**Personality: **Suna is a social-butterfly, doing anything to please others and making them happy. She, the same as Joseph, is the peace-keeper of the group possessing a certain charisma with which she is capable of averting Han's and Kassie's outbursts. She is, by far, the most caring and compassionate individual in the team, however she is sometimes too naïve and curious. She is enthusiastic regarding new things, but a bit lazy with her responsibilities. She has a major crush on Joseph, going so far as following him and daydreaming about him. Whenever he is around she tries to act mature and serious, only ending up as nervous wreck, though, because of her insecure nature.

* * *

**Name: **Miwa

**Nicknames: **Witch (the group).

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Female.

**Birthplace: **Wellington, New Zealand.

**Birthday: **31st of December.

**Sign: **Capricorn.

**Current Residence: **Wellington, New Zealand.

**Status: **Wuya's apprentice.

**Appearance: **Teal eyes, long black hair dyed bright orange, pale skin; wears low-cut ragged jeans, a small black shirt with a blood red broken heart, black sharp nails, has a tattoo with a panther coiling around her left side and over her left shoulder.

**Hobbies and Interests: **Meditating, antagonizing the xiaolin dragons, defeating her opponents, training, ballet, intimidating others, Wuya's lectures until they turn into rants, walking, hanging out with Neyla, Biology and History.

**Bad Tendencies: **Cutting her clothes so they seem over-worn, literally playing with fire, drinking alcohol.

**Dislikes: **Bright colors (except her hair), bikini, prissy girls, idiots, school (except the aforementioned subjects), being locked in the same room with other people, being bossed around.

**General Mood: **Cold.

**Obsessions: **Fire, her powers.

**Physical Flaws: **None (the first thing Wuya taught her were healing spells).

**Physical Qualities: **She is seen by many boys as beautiful and exotic.

**Movement: **Big steps, powerful.

**Strengths: **Responsible, patient, ambitious, resourceful, confident.

**Flaws: **Sadistic, inhibited, dictatorial, unapproachable, materialistic.

**Greatest Fear: **Losing her powers.

**Other Fears: **Dragging her only friend, Neyla, in her chaotic life.

**Biggest Regret: **Not telling Neyla about her true nature.

**Other Regrets: **Distancing herself from her older brother.

**Weapons: **None.

**Powers: **Magic.

**History:** She is the only daughter of a New Zealander tycoon; her mother died when she was born and her older brother is studying abroad in the States. Most of the time she is home alone, however this doesn't bother her anymore. When she was thirteen, Wuya contacted her and offered to train her in exchange for her freedom, which she accepted. Five years later, she joined the battle with the xiaolin dragons, proving herself superior to them in skills.

**Personality: **The only persons she has ever felt attached to were Neyla, her childhood friend, and her older brother, Cyrus. When Cyrus left for college, she remained alone at home, her father never quite showing up because of his work, so she became more rebellious. She dyed her hair, painted her nails black, used dark make-up, trashed her clothes, stole money, just to get his attention. Every attempt was ignored, and so she kept on her acts, slowly growing bitter and indifferent to the world around her and especially with her father. She came to be known as the Ice Queen or the Secluded Beauty of her school and this together with her more violent tendencies worked to discourage anyone from nearing her. After rescuing Wuya she became engrossed in her training, more often than not, ditching school and failing classes. Neyla convinced her to at least make sure she finishes the year before continuing with whatever she's doing and for the few times in her life, she listened. Now, by interfering with the shen-gong-wu hunt, she found thrilling joy in fighting the dragons and upped her training even more much to her mentor's delight.

* * *

**Name: **Daris Kanojo Cho

**Age: **374.

**Gender: **Male.

**Species: **Chinese Fire Dragon.

**Current Residence:** Xiaolin Temple, China.

**Status:** Protector of the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll, Master Ren's adviser, Dojo's disciple.

**Appearance: **Lithe body, ruby red scales, black hair set in a short ponytail, dark eyes and claws.

**Hobbies and Interests:** History, painting, Suna's desserts, sleeping outside, flying by himself, hearing Dojo's tales, lecturing the team.

**Bad Tendencies: **Chewing on his claws.

**Dislikes:** Being left in the dark, being teased by Dojo, feeling useless, someone hurting his team.

**Physical Flaws: **Gets ill whenever a wu is revealed.

**Physical Qualities: **A fast flyer; flexible.

**Strengths:** Responsible, brave, protective, funny.

**Flaws: **Lazy, easily annoyed, meddlesome, violent.

**Fear: **Failing his duty and therefore Dojo.

**Powers: **Shape-shifting, fire breathing, enhanced strength and senses.

**History: **He is Dojo's nephew and the first in line to inherit his responsibilities at the Xiaolin Temple. His mother was not from the clan, therefore she didn't understand why he had to leave at such a young age, but she still accepted. His father, Dojo's older brother, died several decades ago.

**Personality: **He, just like Dojo, is the group's transport and the one who can sense the shen-gong-wu by suffering various illnesses. He is Master Ren's best friend and a close comrade to the team, sometimes giving them suggestions or cheering them up. He also has a playful streak, often making fun of the others or lecturing them the same way Dojo does with him. During battles, unlike his uncle, he does his best to aid the others, sometimes going as far as seriously injuring whoever attempted to hurt his charges. In his duty as guardian of the scroll, he is strict yet can occasionally be seen napping in the gardens.

* * *

**Think the next chapter is going to include the profiles of some characters from The Power Within that I have neglected. Gotta go back and re-read their scenes first. :)**


	3. The Power Within

**Those guys are from the story The Power Within, unintentional characters except for Disha. However, I started to like them so I thought, 'Why not?'. Considering how their roles weren't that big, I've modified the profiles to something more suitable.**

* * *

**Name: **Kayan

**Gender: **Male.

**Species: **Snake Demon.

**Side: **Heylin.

**Status:** Leader of Lady Disha's favorite team.

**Appearance: **White hair, white reptilian eyes, pale skin; wears a white robe with black hems and a black sash around his waist; in his real form his feet form a scaly white tail, his hands transform into claws, his teeth sharpen and his white eyes turned a bloodshot red.

**Hobbies and Interests: **His kin, his teammates, fighting, sleeping, watching Aria kick butt in her released form.

**Dislikes: **Being scolded, Aria's compassionate nature, having his naginata broken.

**General Mood: **Bored.

**Fears:** Lady Disha.

**Weapons:** Naginata.

**Powers: **Quick reflexes, very flexible body, demonic aura.

**Personality:** Despite not showing it, he cares very much for his teammates. He considers them his family and, since they are some of the very few close to Lady Disha, he sees his Master as a mentor of sorts. He is most of the time indifferent or bored of what is going on around him. He gets angry really easy whenever he is woken up but if it's a fight he would rather wait to measure his opponents' strength and then make his mood known. Usually, battling someone strong makes him feel happy as it gives him a challenge and the chance to improve. He is mostly a lonely fighter.

* * *

**Name: **Aria

**Gender: **Female.

**Species:** Hawk Demon.

**Side: **Heylin.

**Status: **Member of Kayan's team.

**Appearance:** Brown long hair, hazelnut eyes, tanned skin; wears a long black silk dress with loose sleeves and an orange cordon around her waist; in her released form she has two brown wings, her hair turns into a fan of golden feathers, her legs shape into talons and her fingers into sharp claws; her long silk dress is replaced by a ragged one shoulder top and a mini skirt.

**Hobbies and Interests:** Fluffy pillows, plush toys, playing with Lira's hair, flying, killing.

**Dislikes: **Hurt people or animals, being punished, fighting, losing her control.

**General Mood: **Timid.

**Fears: **Losing her control and attacking her friends.

**Weapons: **Sickle.

**Powers: **Demonic aura, heightened senses, especially sight and hearing.

**Personality: **Aria has a double personality, one kind and always willing to help and another one which suppresses her demonic blood lust and full power. Her sickle helps keeping her more evil nature in check and when she is separated she becomes obsessed with ending her opponent's life. Usually she is compassionate, hates fighting and just enjoys spending time with her friends.

* * *

**Name: **Lira

**Gender: **Female.

**Species: **Tiger Demon.

**Side: **Heylin.

**Status: **Member of Kayan's team, Toja's girlfriend.

**Appearance: **Red curly hair tied in two pigtails, green slit cat eyes, tanned skin; wears an orange bra with loose sleeves, a black skirt, high red boots; on her each cheek there are two crimson red lines.

**Hobbies and Interests:** Fashion, bathing, making-out with Tojo, being stroked, sharpening her claws.

**Dislikes: **Aria playing with her hair, being taunted, a female better looking than her (except Lady Disha).

**General Mood:** Cocky, seductive.

**Fears: **Failing her Mistress.

**Weapons: **Katana.

**Powers: **Agile, acrobatic body, demonic aura.

**Personality:** She is by far the most narcissistic member of the team. She loves to groom herself, to see her face in a mirror and gets spoiled by Toja daily. She is usually very lazy and is most often than not trying to have everyone join her on a midday nap. During a fight she is vicious, relentless in her attacks, preferring the quick and bloody approach. She likes to fight with Tojo because their styles are similar and it's very easy for them to synchronize.

* * *

**Name: **Toja

**Gender: **Male.

**Species: **Monkey Demon.

**Side: **Heylin.

**Status: **Member of Kayan's team, Lira's boyfriend.

**Appearance:** Long jet black hair tied in a ponytail, yellow eyes, massive body; wears a white top with a black vest and dark blue trousers; in his real form his face and arms are covered with black hair, he has fangs and grows a tail.

**Hobbies and Interests: **Forests, swinging from branches, fighting, Lira, sleeping.

**Dislikes: **Whenever his fur gets tangled, Lira's mood swings, getting ignored, losing battles.

**General Mood: **Smug.

**Fears:** Losing Lira, pissing off Disha.

**Weapons: **Dadao Sword.

**Powers: **High agility, swift reflexes, demonic aura.

**Personality: **Toja is a very out-going character. He speaks his mind regarding everyone and everything, however, he is a bit more reserved around Lira who is very sensitive at critics. He is Kayan's best friend, and talks with Aria every time he has emotional troubles, meaning every time he has a fight with his girlfriend. He loves a good battle, especially if he has to double-team with Lira. He respects his opponent's strength and if they prove to be superior to his, he accepts the defeat honorably.

* * *

**Name: **Lady Disha

**Gender: **Female.

**Species: **God.

**Side: **Heylin.

**Status: **One of Trinnean's five Generals.

**Appearance:** Long purple hair, pale skin, wears a long black skirt, a black bra decorated with pieces of amethyst, long black and red fingerless glove, a silver medallion with a swirl on it, black and red high heels boots.

**Hobbies and Interests: **Brushing her hair, hums when she's grooming herself, long baths, flowers perfume, magazines.

**Dislikes: **Appearing weak, losing a battle, having her control slip, failing in her Lord's eyes, Wuya.

**General Mood: **Unreadable.

**Fears: **Disappointing her Master.

**Weapons: **The Infinite Void Rubies.

**Powers:** Magic.

**Personality: **She is a cold and ruthless leader, however she seems to have a soft spot for Kayan and his team. She is a very proud woman, hates lowering herself to others' levels and especially looking weak in comparison with her fellow Generals. She is intelligent, has a devious mind and bears unmatched loyalty for her Master. She believes her superior status, her godly nature, should be worshipped, thus, her orders must be taken to completion or risk severe punishment.

* * *

**Next on the 'to do' list are the characters from Paranormal Restrains. There is quite a lot here...**


End file.
